Five nights at pinkie's
by OmegaLockBlade
Summary: A pony takes a night job a Pinkie pie's Cupcakeria, These ponimatronics move at night. Is he safe?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MLP,OR FNAF.

OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

I sat in my chair,with my camera screen in hand. The phone rang a couple of times

"Hello! Hello! Im the guy that i'll speak to you every night of the weekend, so you're that pony that took this night guard job?" The guy on the phone said. "Yeah,i heard they pay you $120.50 every week." I replied. "Well, it's easy, if you can call it easy, i took this job before, it was boring and stupid" He explained "Oh? Explain the job to me" I stated. "What ya gotta do is make sure the Ponamatronics dont move into the wrong places, if they catch you, they'll think you'll be an endoskeleton without its costume on, forcing you into a costume, Now this would be okay if the costume didnt have wires,already put in animatronic devices, blablabla, all that crap, this would cause a little discomfort, especially around the face... possibly death, but that wont happen" My spine shivered from that statement, shoved into an animatronic costume? That sounded a bit revolting. "Uhh... ok" I replied, with fear. "I'll see you the next night, good luck on the job! Oh, and try to conserve power, we have some problems." The call ended.

I checked the camera screen, i first checked the front stage, There was a pink one, a yellow one, and an orange one. I checked another section, middle hall, where it leads to my office. In the middle hall it showed on a platform, a white ponimatronic with purple curly hair. She seemed to be just dead, staring at the ground. I checked Rainboom cove, it was covered up, there was a platform covered with a curtain, finally i checked knowledge circle, it startled me, a purple ponimatronic was at the end of the circular room staring into the camera, this one had lit up eyes. I immediately went back to the front stage, the orange one was gone! I changed the camera to the dining hall, the orange one was in the middle of 2 tables, staring at the camera. I was startled. I checked the clock. 4 AM, 38% power. I was a bit scared. How could these things move? I checked the front stage once again. The yellow one was gone... oh crap. I checked the east hall. THE YELLOW ONE WAS RIGHT THERE! AT THE END OF THE EAST HALL! I pushed the light button on the left door to see if she wasn't at my door. I sighed and checked the right door's light. I gasped in fear, and immediately closed the door. The orange one was at my door.

The clock had hit 6 AM. I panted. Whew.


	2. Night 2

I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR MLP

OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Here i was again, on this shift. The phone rang, it's that phone guy

"Hello! Hello, Um, It's your second night, good job! I got some news for you, the character in Rainboom cove tends to move if not checked every often. She'll probably come charging down the hall, blabla. But that's very unlikely to happen other then to just come offstage, well. She was shutdown due to the 'Rainboom Accident', It's amazing how a young boy was able to survive being bit in the back of the neck. There was a lot of screaming and blood, blabla. Also i forgot to MENTION the ponamatronics' names... Um, let's see, there is; Pinkie pie,Fluttershy,Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight sparkle. If the camera manages to light up you'll probably be able to see the nameplates on their sure to be able to save power and i'll see you next night! See ya!" The phone guy explained. I sighed. More of this crap. Well, im gonna get payed $120.50 at the end of the week. Eh, this job is easy...right?

* * *

><p>I sat there, i had a coffee on the table infront of me, something that'll keep me up, at least. I pulled up and turned on the camera screen, checking the camera spots humming to myself. I checked rainboom cove. I saw something in an opening of the curtains, a rainbow-colored furry thing... maybe it was a tail? I tried zooming in the camera a bit, yeah, i guess it's a tail. I swapped to the middle hall, I was startled to see that the white colored ponamatronic had moved a bit and was staring at the camera, not moving its head much, but its eyes were directed at it. I held down the light button on the camera. "Huh... which one is this?" I mumbled. I adjusted my security guard cap. The name plate shone enough for me to make out correctly. It said rarity. I took a snapshot, Wow this camera screen tablet, or a monitor, whatever is pretty advanced. The snapshot printed out. I took a black marker and marked "Rarity" On it, and stamped it on a board.<p>

By the time i had shone a light on all of the ponamatronics, and taken a snapshot of each one of them, (Except the one in rainboom cove, im assuming is the one named "Rainbow dash") I had stamped on the board besides me. I checked my power level, 73% Power, 3 AM. I was doing good. I looked at rainboom cove, i gasped in fear. The character in rainboom cove had opened the curtains and was staring at the camera. I would describe this character as erm... well a blue coating, some red eyes that were glowing, and then she had a rainbow colored mane. The glowing red eye part frightened me a bit. I shined the light, the plate read "Rainbow dash", then i took a snapshot, printed it out, wrote down the name, and stamped it on my board. I checked knowledge circle. That one moved as well?! It was up, right up next to the camera. Oh crap...

None of them moved for about 2 hours now, it was 5:51 AM, just 9 more minutes on this crap job, and i had 54% power. The clock finally hit 6 AM, i sighed and slumped.


End file.
